memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Soyuz class
|Length = 243 meters |Crew = 200 |Maxspeed =Warp factor 9,2 |Cruspeed =Warp factor 6,0 |Service period = c.2260s-2288 |Armaments = photon torpedoes; 8 phasers |Defences = deflector shields |altimage = soyuzClass.jpg |}} The Soyuz-class was a type of starship in service to the Federation in the mid-23rd century, until being retired from service in the late 2280s. ( ) History and specifications 23rd century When all of the Soyuz class were being retired from service, several of their components were removed and installed on other ships. The parts taken from them included phaser strips and subspace transceivers. ( ) The Soyuz-class vessels "could barely exceed warp six," according to Captain Morgan Bateson, who commanded the Soyuz-class . ( ) :It is unclear from the context if this was literally a limit of the Soyuzes, whether Bateson was speaking facetiously, or both. 25th century In the 2400s and 2410s decades, the Miranda was built the size of a starship and crewed 200 officers. Federation Starfleet rated its Soyuz-class a tier 1 light cruiser. The Klingon Defense Force and the Romulan Republican Force regarded them as frigates. ( ) The Soyuz was built to be modular. Components like saucer, nacelle pylon, and nacelles were interchangeable with those of the -, -, - and light cruisers. This allowed for a high degree of customization at the commanding officer's discretion. Components could be exchanged at Federation shipyards like Earth Spacedock and Deep Space Station K-7. The deflector was no longer hidden but visible beneath the secondary hull. Like all ships of the Alpha Quadrant Alliance, the Soyuz was able to sustain a maximum warp factor beyond 9.9 and received access to the AQA transwarp network. When an officer ranked vice admiral or higher took command of a Centaur, a quantum slipstream drive was installed. The standard armament were two phaser beam arrays and one photon torpedo launcher. The minimum rank to command a Soyuz was lieutenant. The bridge was crewed by one tactical officer, science officer and engineer each, ranked ensign. ( ) Livery By 2409, a number of basic livery designs was available to choose from, which could be modified further. These options were known as: Types, , , and . ( ) Furthermore, the installation of deflector shields from specific factions modified the hull appearance, including shields from the Reman Resistance, the Breen Confederacy and the Dominion. ( |Cold Storage|Boldly They Rode}}) soyuz class Type 1.jpg| soyuz Type 2.jpg| soyuz Type 3.jpg| soyuz Type 4.jpg| soyuz Type 5.jpg| soyuz Type 6.jpg| soyuz Type 7.jpg| soyuz Type 8.jpg| soyuz Type 8b.jpg|Type 8b soyuz Veteran.jpg| soyuz Upgrade.jpg| soyuz Fleet.jpg| soyuz Fleet 2.jpg| Known vessels Images file:uSS Collins.jpg| in 2265 file:bozeman, aft.jpg|Aft ventral view of the Appendices Connections Background * The Soyuz model seen on screen was a redesign of the vessel. However, since the Miranda-class was seen in use well into the 24th century, it may be speculated that it, in fact, was a redesign of the Soyuz. Some parts of the Enterprise Phase II Model were used to create the Bozeman; a clear visible part is the different bridge module. References and notes External link * category:federation starship classes category:23rd century starships category:23rd century Federation starship classes category:light cruiser classes category:miranda class starships category:soyuz class starships